


Need You Tonight

by wir_sind_die_Jager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexy Times, Single Parents, Slice of Life, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wir_sind_die_Jager/pseuds/wir_sind_die_Jager
Summary: Before embarking on a long business trip, Erwin Smith schedules a late night rendezvous with his boyfriend Levi Ackerman.





	Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: This is an one-off sexy little side story from my multiple chapter fanfic, Don't Walk Past. You do NOT have to read that fanfic in order to appreciate this one, especially if you are just here for the porn. 
> 
> Here is a quick 'n' dirty cheat sheet so you know the players:
> 
> Levi: single father of Eren. Mechanic of vintage cars. Lives in Altadena, California  
> Erwin: single father of Armin. Think of him like a sexier, hunkier version of Bill Gates crossed with Thomas Dolby. Lives in Pasadena, California (borders Altadena, FYI)  
> Sasha: Armin's nanny, originally from Birmingham, England  
> Farlan: BFF and business partner to Levi  
> Isabel: Half-sister of Farlan, college student and roller derby girl.  
> Eren and Armin are in 3rd grade and met at school. Ta da, you are caught up!

Levi eyeballs the clock above the arch that leads down the hall. Only six-thirty. He has plenty of time to eat dinner and get ready before heading over to Erwin’s house. It isn't that Levi can't go without sex for the three weeks Erwin will be away on a business trip; he has certainly gone quite a bit longer than that, and then some. It is sudden abstinence after growing accustomed to a regular and robust sex life that Levi dreads. Isabel, saint and desperate enough for cash to forgo an evening with friends, is set to babysit Eren and tuck him in for the night so daddy can get some dick. Meeting after curfew like this, as it is, adds a certain spice to their trysts that Levi is embarrassed to admit even to himself. It is such an adult thing to get off on - and Levi never fails to surprise himself every time he remembers he is, in fact, the adult.

“Come and get it, little monster,” Levi calls as he dishes up his homemade hamburger helper style dinner. He is not an epicurean like Sasha, Armin’s nanny who moonlights as a culinary arts student, but he has taken what precious few economical filler recipes his mother mastered and spun them into his own over the years; basking in a certain kind of pride that his skill set focuses on the culinary finery of the poor, white-ish trash.

Eren stampedes into the kitchen, arms raised and hands imitating claws as he is wearing his pink dinosaur kigurumi gifted from Armin over the holidays.

“Meeeeeeeaaaat!” Eren demands, stomping towards his chair like Godzilla over Tokyo.

“Sit down,” Levi commands nonchalantly, waiting until his son is seated before setting down his plate.

Eren grabs his fork and pokes suspiciously at the salad on his plate. “What’s this green stuff?”

“Growing dinosaurs have to eat their salad, too,” Levi says, sitting across from Eren at their Formica kitchen table. Not long after they dig in, Levi hears his phone buzz from the counter. Normally he does not hold such attachment to his mobile, but the fear Isabel may cancel or otherwise cock block him drives him to grab it and check the text.

**[Erwin]** I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight.

Pursing his lips as he wills the red he senses rises in his face to disappear, Levi quickly darkens the phone and turns it face down on the table. Once he drinks some water and clears his head, convincing himself that of course Eren did not see such a salacious text, Levi is able to fire back a reply.

**[Levi]** Damn right.

Levi does not place the phone down for a moment before it is buzzing again.

**[Erwin]** you better be famished because you're eating my USDA prime-grade ass for dinner tonight.

Levi bites his lip, simultaneously hating and adoring that man. Making sure Eren is engrossed in his food, Levi shoots off another text.

**[Levi]** Only if it comes with a side of cock.

**[Erwin]** Oh, you'll get that, too. To the root.

 

Clenching his fist before quickly unclenching it again, Levi tries to think of a dirty enough reply, but a giggle from Eren watching the cats play fight brings all perverse thoughts to a grinding halt.

**[Levi]** My baby is in this room, you filthy fuck.

**[Erwin]** I'm going to fuck you filthy, baby.

**[Levi]** ERWIN

**[Erwin]** 9:30 cannot come soon enough.

**[Levi]** Or you.

**[Erwin]** >:) 

 

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Levi ceases to text his boyfriend and let him sweat it out until they can be together.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Levi leaves the dishes to Eren as he sits at an old desk he pulled out of a dumpster that he uses as a makeshift vanity, fixing up his deep cobalt blue nails with varnish. Make up is not something Levi considers himself heavily drawn to overall, but nail polish and an ever-growing collection of eyeliner have been the added boost of vanity Levi has enjoyed since high school. Of course, being from a painfully small, backwater mountain town means he could only wear it around the apartment and never outside. Not even within the safety of the motorcycle gang his uncle ran.  _ Especially _ not among them.

"Where are you going?" Eren asks, hanging by the door, his well loved Mickey Mouse dangling upside down as Eren holds him by one foot. 

"I am going to have a date with Erwin tonight," Levi explains, seeing no reason to hide behind a falsehood. 

"But it's almost bedtime." Eren argues. 

"It's almost  _ your _ bedtime," Levi reminds him, eyeing Eren in the mirror. "I’m a grown up and I can stay up as late as I like."

"But why are you going out so late?"

"Because Erwin is going away on a business trip tomorrow and I want to spend some time with him."

"And you‘ll miss him." Eren states matter-of-factly.

Levi ruminates over the statement, surprised to find his son to be more astute than he lets on. "Yes, I will," Levi quickly admits, pretending to rummage through his eyeliner collection, trying to find that perfect shade of “fuck me now.” 

"Do you love Armin’s Poppa?"

Levi is startled by the question and wastes no time shutting it down. "Go get your pajamas on!"

“I have my pajamas on!” Eren declares before letting out a ferocious roar and stomping down the hallway to chase Scoots and Scuttles, their two black cats. Levi is left reeling in his bedroom from the sudden inquisition and ultimately decides against the addition of eyeliner. It's just going to smear anyway.

Isabel soon arrives, keying Eren up as she hoists the eight-year old into the air and spins around the living room with him, both shrieking and laughing.

“OK, be a good monster for Isabel,” Levi demands as he grabs his leather motorcycle jacket and grey infinity scarf with the black skull print.

“Can I stay up longer? Since it’s Winter break?” Eren asks, pushing the dinosaur hood back from his sweltering face before bounding over to Levi to give him a hug goodbye. Levi takes hold of his son’s chin and squishes his cheeks.

“Yes, but be asleep before I get home or I’m going to turn into a T-Rex and eat you for breakfast, got it?”

Eren giggles at the empty threat. “OK!”

They kiss and hug before Levi waves to Isabel, exaggerating her exhaustion by flopping onto the couch and pretending to be dead. Before he has left the porch, Levi can hear their play and laughter starting up again.  
  


* * *

 

Despite the ruckus it will cause, Levi mounts his Harley Davidson and revs it up. Let all of those stuffy, right-wing Pasadena snobs hear him roaring down their precious streets, offending their delicate sensibilities from their charming lampposts to their manicured lawns.  _ That’s right, you WASP-y mother fuckers, one of your own is really one of mine and he is all mine. _ Letting all of the neighbors know of Erwin’s nocturnal activities is one of Levi’s truest delights as of late.

Parking his bike directly out front in the stately U-bend driveway, Levi takes care to enter the house quietly as he is unsure if, like his own son, Erwin has yet to put Armin to bed. However, the house is still and dark, save for a light illuminating the sweeping curve of the staircase. His earlier confidence while riding in the open night air ebbs as is often the case when he steps inside such an imposing display of wealth. The class divide between their paychecks are never more abundantly clear than when Levi walks up these stairs. By the time he is outside of Erwin’s bedroom door on the far end of the second floor, Levi is determined to play it cool and distant; a habit he cannot shake.

"I can't stay all night," Levi whispers as Erwin pulls him away from the bedroom door and gently closes it behind him. The Smith house keys Erwin gifted him are still in Levi's fist as Erwin pins him to the wall and presses his body and lips against him, his large hands placed firmly on the backs of Levi’s thighs as he slightly hoists the slighter but no less muscular man up. Levi gently pushes him away and licks his already swollen and pulsing lips. All but a glimmer of his previous irrational insecurities remain after that assertive welcome.

"Hang on, Smith,” Levi demands lowly. “Let me take off my boots and jacket first, okay? I may not have all night, but Isabel doesn't mind holding down the fort for a while, so give me a second to breathe."

Erwin flops back at the end of his bed, lounging back on his palms as he soaks in the rugged loveliness that is his boyfriend.

"Take off the jacket," Erwin says with a wickedly playful note in his voice. "Leave the boots."

“Really?” Levi sasses, his jacket already coming off to be unceremoniously dumped at his feet.

“Really.”

Levi shakes his head and chuckles to himself as he approaches Erwin, standing between his splayed knees before taking the back of his collar and pulling off his long-sleeve top and tossing it carelessly to the side of the bed. Running his hands appreciatively up his boyfriend’s chest, Erwin brings his hand down an extremely well toned arm, caressing the black wing tattoo that curls its end right at Levi’s elbow. Though the mechanical piece is truly the piece de resistance of Levi’s tattoos, Erwin has a particular fondness for the delicate black feathers of his one-winged dark angel. Levi unbuttons his black denim pants before giving his distracted boyfriend a playful shove to the left shoulder.

“Hey. Why am I the only one undressing here? Strip.”

“Can’t I just appreciate the view?” Erwin asks, running his hands up and down Levi’s ribcage.

“No!” Levi laughs, shoving his whole body weight against the unsuspecting blond, who topples back onto the bed. They begin to play fight, rolling around on the bed, discarding articles of clothing in their whirlwind wrestling match until they are laying skin to skin, kissing as if they have been starved of one another. Suddenly Levi rolls on top of Erwin, pinning his wrists on either side of his head as he hoists himself up to smirk down at his boyfriend. 

"Sorry, Smith, but I am pretty full. Looks like you're the one who is going to be snacking on ass."

"Gladly," Erwin growls as Levi positions himself over Erwin's head, taking hold of the fabric covered headboard for leverage. Hooking his hands and forearms around Levi's meaty thighs, Erwin immediately takes Levi's scrotum into his mouth, gently with only the satin of his lips to touch the delicate skin. Levi's jaw drops as a long, drawn out moan escapes him. His nails scrape the fabric of the headboard. 

"Holy shit, Erwin," Levi breathes hotly as he feels his boyfriend leave his sack in favor of his ass, just as promised. It starts with gently probing of the tongue, which turns persistent and bold very soon thereafter. Wet kisses along the rim make Levi's hips roll and quiver with anticipation as he moans, bringing his hips downward insistently. Erwin takes the hint and goes full gusto, giving Levi the best damn tossed salad of his life. It is sadly over all too soon, with Erwin leaving Levi rock hard and panting as he freshens up. While he waits for Erwin to return, Levi gazes down at his feet and lightly taps the heels of his boots together. In the past, Levi has been suspicious of weird kinks and fetishes - they seemed so hackney, inauthentic and entirely too rushed. Levi knows Erwin has no peculiar fixation on feet or shoes, merely an impulse to see through some sort of sexy inspiration Levi has yet to discover for himself. In truth, Erwin's enthusiasm appears to originate with Levi himself, something Levi is not entirely sure how to process; he simply stays silent on the subject, determined to enjoy the proverbial and literal ride. 

"You're in deep thought," Erwin purrs lowly by his lover's ear, giving Levi a start. The raven haired man recovers, smiling and shrugging.

"Just waiting for you."

In response, Erwin gathers Levi to him; they wrap their limbs around one another and roll to the other side of the bed as they kiss so deeply and passionately, it is a wonder the bed does not spontaneously combust. As he props himself into a sitting position, Erwin hoists Levi's muscular body up with him, the shorter man instinctively wrapping his legs around Erwin's waist, and easing back down with Erwin's guidance, grunting as he envelopes Erwin's readily prepared and eager cock.

Levi only worries about the volume of his moan for a split second before shuttering all cares to concentrate solely on the task at hand; using his core muscles to slide up and down Erwin's thick pole. Clasping his hands behind the blond man's neck, Levi picks up his pace, quickly falling into sync with Erwin's ass shaking thrusts. There is no worrying about acting  _ cool _ now, with Levi's jaw ajar and the most exquisite noises leaving his throat. There is no more stressing about children, putting kids' needs ahead of their own, no work to be done, no mundane trivialities, just Levi, Erwin, and a good old fashioned fucking. In hindsight, Levi cannot comprehend how he went so long without regular sex. Now, after months in a relationship, Levi shudders at the very idea of going three weeks without Erwin's touch.

Gasping as he feels his body being lifted, Levi tightens his grip on Erwin as the tall, broader man carefully rises from the bed, Levi's weight supported by Erwin's hands under his thighs. Levi uncrosses his ankles, his boots too heavy to sustain the position, needing a simple dangle. He catches a quick glance of himself in the closet mirror and realizes his boyfriend's sudden fetish;  _ boots are fucking hot. _

"So you wanna knock boots literally, huh?" Levi sasses, pumping his hips up and down, using his grip on Erwin's shoulders and the wall against his back for leverage.

"Fuck yes," Erwin replies breathlessly, bouncing Levi on his dick.

"Watching me in that mirror, pervert?" Levi taunts, relishing the deepening color of Erwin's already flushed cheeks.

"Oh, yeah," Erwin grunts, his fingers practically digging into the flesh of Levi's thigh and buttocks as he manages a faster pace, managing to elicit a gasp from his boyfriend before Levi tilts his head back, thoroughly enjoying the ride.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Levi chants through gritted teeth, a litany of vulgarities. Perhaps it was their growing intimacy, maybe the desperation of knowing they will be unable to fuck for the better part of a month; whatever the reason, Levi has never felt harder or hotter in all of his life. Rarely has a man who has ever talked the talk been able to walk the walk - or fuck the fuck, as it were. A legion of disappointments lay behind him in his past, all nonentities compared to the magnificence of his current sex life.

"Like that, biker slut?" Erwin teases, using the filthy name only once in a blue moon so it would still retain its effect on Levi, as it does now. Levi cannot even pretend to protest; being held up and fucked against a wall in his well-loved black motorcycle boots….there is no doubt about it: he is  _ definitely _ a biker slut. Still, Levi ups the ante as he digs in his nails into one shoulder and quickly smacks Erwin across the face with his other hand before reclaiming his firm grip.

"Gimme everything you've got!" he demands coarsely.

Initially shocked, Erwin is ultimately spurred on as he masterfully maneuvers them back to the bed where he tumbles Levi onto his back before immediately crawling above him, taking hold of his calves and bending Levi's legs back towards his head. Levi grabs his legs to assist as Erwin guides his cock back inside Levi, pile driving him to the hilt.

“Pushy biker slut, aren't you?" Erwin grunts.

"Fuck!" Levi cries, louder than he intended. Erwin does not seem to notice or care. Recognizing his boyfriend is close to climax, Levi grabs his own throbbing cock and begins to pump it in time with Erwin's thrusts. Orgasm is soon upon them, and they quickly lose their position as Erwin drops to hold his weight just above Levi, quaking and dripping in sweat. Their noses are a mere inch from one another as they struggle to catch their breath, the mingling scent of sex and cologne tinged perspiration filling their nostrils. Erwin lowers himself to lay a tender kiss on Levi's lips before rolling onto his back next to his boyfriend. Their panting slowly begins to take on a deeper rhythm as their breath returns to them.

"You slapped me!" Erwin suddenly exclaims. Levi in turn begins to laugh, delirious from the good dicking he just received. Gathering enough wits about him to roll onto his side, Levi cups Erwin's cheek and gently kisses him, a subtle five o'clock shadow lending a slight roughness in texture.

"You'll live, Smith."

"It doesn't hurt," Erwin murmurs, a cursory hand running along his cheek. "I'm just shocked you did it."

"It wasn't premeditated," Levi assures the blond man. "Just the heat of the moment."

"Perhaps it was your subconscious expressing how you feel about me leaving for three weeks," Erwin suggests tartily.

"Well," Levi ruminates as he throws an arm behind his head. "I guess I wouldn't completely rule that out."

In response, Erwin smacks the raven haired man with a pillow. They lay next to one another, Erwin’s arm draped over the pillows behind Levi’s head.

After a comfortable silence, Levi inquires, “Are you nervous about being on television?”

“I’ve been on television before,” Erwin replies as he rolls over and hoists himself out of bed to utilize the adjacent washroom and switch out prophylactics. “The process itself does not bother me. I’ve just never been on any television show that isn’t news or business or public television related. Nothing so popular culture or popular primetime entertainment related; that is what unnerves me more.”

“Why?” Levi calls as Erwin partially closes the door.

Erwin attempts to put his anxieties into comprehensive words, answering when he returns to the main bedroom. “I think, having been called nerd and geek my whole life, and seeing that glazed look in people’s eyes when I talk tech to them.” He plops back onto the bed, sinking down onto his back. “I just assume the general public will be bored hearing about it.”

Levi pats his boyfriend’s chest reassuringly. “You’re a friendly, charming guy with a stockpile of lame dad jokes. People who are interested in the technobabble will pay attention, people with a bleeding heart for do gooders will listen for the charity part of it, and  _ everyone _ will be ogling you like a cheap piece of meat. I think you’ll be fine.”

“Gosh,” Erwin jests, “you sure know just what to say to perk me right up.”

Without missing a beat, Levi rolls on top of Erwin's chest and raises up to straddle his hips.

"I do quite a few things to perk you up," Levi saucily teases as he drags his black lacquered nails down Erwin's broad chest, smirking as he notices the subtle arching of Erwin's back at the sensation.

In turn, Erwin grabs hold of of Levi's thighs, one on each side of him, and rubs his large hands roughly up and down their surface. 

“Come here,” he demands.

Obligingly, Levi leans forward and teases Erwin with the promise of a kiss, pulling away until Erwin boldly grabs him by the back of the neck while raising his head above the pillow to capture Levi’s lips for himself. After a series of these cat-and-mouse kisses, revivifying their ardor, Levi raises up once more and reaches behind him to expertly take hold of Erwin’s fresh erection and guide it back inside of him. Slowly, a little too slowly for Erwin, Levi slides down, his face teasingly calm and sly, but his nails digging further into his boyfriend’s skin as he adjusts himself comfortably on Smith’s most impressive girth. Both men release a sighing breath neither realized they were holding, sharing a secretive grin before Levi began leisure movement, a sensuous gyration with deliberate restrain. Erwin feasted his eyes on his tattooed, muscled motorcycle enthusiast boyfriend and thanked whatever deity or force of happy chaos that may have had a hand in their meeting. With calloused hands firmly planted on Erwin’s broad chest for leverage, Levi stares down at the blond man, riding him like a cowboy into the sunset. Erwin’s hands cup Levi’s deliciously round ass, relishing the rhythmic bounce along his cock. Erwin had to stop himself from smirking as he saw Levi unconsciously bite his lower lip, gnawing to keep his noises under control. For Levi, there was something inherently intimidating about the eye-contact and the slower pace; an intimacy not known to him in such a long time, he had forgotten he was capable of it. _This is new. This is different. This is frightening._ The deeper Levi fell, though, the deeper he craved to venture. 

They remain steady and controlled; no playful banter, no erotic play. Just two men and the raw, overwhelming heat between them. Panting hard as beads of sweat drip down his forehead, Levi is caught off guard as Erwin raises his head to capture his lips. They are both creeping closer to the edge, and after an intense kiss, Erwin takes hold of Levi’s engorged and ready cock. Pumping him in time to Levi’s movements, their breath growing in volume as Levi’s hips jutted harder and faster despite his best efforts to maintain a uniform rhythm. 

“Erwin…” Levi breathes hotly, closing his eyes against the man’s piercing gaze. He Levi felt naked under those eyes; not of his body, but over his heart and soul. 

“Levi.” Erwin’s reassuring timbre encouraged Levi’s eyes to snap open again. No other words needed to be spoken; their bodies and eye contact did the rest as orgasm overtook them, gasping and clinging to one another as if the world around them would fall apart but they alone would remain untouched. 

 

Afterward, Levi lay curled at Erwin’s side, feeling only slightly guilty for the mess he made on Erwin’s belly and torso. Rolling onto his stomach and elbows, Levi tenderly kissed Erwin’s temple. 

“I’m going to have to leave in about forty-five minutes. Rock, paper scissors you for the shower?”

“We can just take one together, you know,” Erwin suggests as innocently as he can muster, which is to say, not at all. 

“Oh, that isn’t going to turn into fucking,” jests Levi, blunt and sassy as ever. 

“Well, I don’t know,” Erwin says as he rests his head in folded arms. “You wore me out pretty good.”

“Shut up, you’re a race horse.”

“I certainly hope I do _not_  come off as if I'm racing through anything!” Erwin scoffs incredulously as Levi climbs out of bed and reluctantly heads towards the bathroom. Levi merely laughs in rebuttal. When he reemerges from the bathroom, clean and partially dressed, Levi finds Erwin lightly dozing. He quietly admires his boyfriend, trying desperately to ignore the dopey grin he can feel tugging on his face. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Badtz,” Erwin asks, his voice heavy with fatigue. Wiping his expression blank as he starts, Levi scoops up his shirt and sits on the edge of the bed. 

“Just thinking I’m probably going to miss you more than I expected,” Levi candidly admits.

Erwin opens his eyes and they gaze at one another. The blond man reaches up to gently cup Levi’s smooth cheek, his thumb tenderly grazing along Levi’s lips.

“Just think of the amazingly hot sex we’re going to have upon my return.”

Without missing a beat, Levi thwacks Erwin repeatedly with his shirt.

“Fuck! you! for! ruining! my! fucking! beautiful! candor! with! your! pervertedness! Smith!” 

“Ouch, okay, sorry!” Erwin pleads for mercy between his contagious laughter; even Levi cannot help a smile. “I’m going to miss you, too, Badtz. Cross my heart.”

Levi finishes dressing as Erwin finally hoists himself out of bed, deciding it his turn to hit the shower. 

“Still driving me to the airport tomorrow?”

“That’s the plan,” Levi answers. They know they are merely delaying Levi’s undesired departure now as they stand awkwardly, Erwin only half in the doorway to the bathroom and Levi’s hand on the doorknob to the bedroom. 

“See you tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow, Smith,” Levi points out.

“Well,” Erwin says quietly. “Let’s pretend anyway.”

“Alright,” Levi concedes with a knowing smirk, with just a touch of sad longing in his eyes. “See you tomorrow, Smith.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big THANK YOU for all of my Don't Walk Past readers who have been putting up with my erratic updates for three years (what the eff even)! Hit me up: http://geek-girl-extraordinaire.tumblr.com/


End file.
